Mic Belts
In professional performances, the Cats all wear microphones. This involves hiding the mic packs under the stage costumes. This same trick can be used by cosplayers to store valuables while at a convention. Mic Belt Construction The mic belt is an elastic strap with a small pouch attached, which holds the electronics for the radio mic securely and discreetly on the body. The term "Belt" is somewhat misleading, as the straps generally form more of a shoulder holster shape, with the mic pouch placed on the collarbone area, hidden under the shoulder fluffies and in a position least likely to cause the actor discomfort. Mungo Makeup 4 UK08.jpg|Mungojerrie wearing mic belt under unitard. UK Tour. Cori Philip Comley warmup 4.jpg|Coricopat warming up, showing detail of mic belt. UK Tour. Mic Pouch Palladium Jemima.jpg|Jemima costume, with mic pouch sewn in. London Palladium. Demeter Renee Burleigh Aus 2009 02.jpg|Demeter's mic pack is visible against the white bib of her costume. The visible stitching shows where the pouch is directly sewn onto the inside of the unitard. Australian Tour. Plato James Cooper Aus 2009 01.jpg|Plato's mic pack is again sewn in, but less visible due to no white bib and position the pouch higher up. Cass Back China 2012 03.jpg|Cassandra's mic pack visible in the small of her back, as well as the line of the wire travelling up her back to the wig. Alternatively, rather than elastic straps to hold the mic pouch in place, the fabric pouch may be sewn directly to the inside of the shoulder fastening, resulting in the mic pack lying against the collarbone, under the shoulder fluffies. Alternate positions Whilst the shoulder positioning is the most common, other locations for the mic pack have been used. Commonly in American productions the pack is strapped to the forearm, hidden under the warmer. Other productions and character sometimes use the small of the back, which is traditional for most other shows. Occasionally the mic pack will be located under the actor's wig, held down tightly with multiple wig caps. "Safe Sound" Since CATS is such a dance heavy show, and the packs are held very close to the body, sweat was a big issue for the electronics, especially in the early days. To counter this, the mic packs were placed in condoms to protect them and keep them dry. Cosplay / Mic Belt Construction Mic belts are simple to construct, consisting of a small fabric pouch which closes with a flap or a strip of elastic, secured to a length of 1" elastic which forms a shoulder strap, which in turn is sewn to a wider band that fastens with velcro. The elastic straps need to be firm but not tight. The same fabric pouch can be sewn directly to the inside of the shoulder of the unitard. While velcro is commonly used, in this particular case, the fastening will be against the performer's skin, so fastening with a snap will be less likely to cause irritation. For cosplayers, the mic pouch offers secure storage for valuables, if a costume has shoulder fastenings then the pouch can be accessed more easily than if the costume is back fastening. There is also an option with most costumes to put a similar pouch around your wrist or ankle to secure small possessions. Category:Costume Workshop